Monsters
There are 3 types of monsters in the game -- regular, floor boss, and boss. Regular Monster There are always 2 sets of monsters in each map (same stats). One set is at the beginning, and the other, which is stronger, is at the second half of the map. A monster attack is similar to your character - deal damage, status effect, buff, single target, multiple targets, and/or element. There are up to 5 monsters in a battle. Monsters do not have critical attack, but they have similar damage attack as skills instead. Thus, the damage would be completely mitigated if it misses hit your character. However, your character will never miss hit them with regular attack (but could miss with status effect attack). Trap Monster (Mimic) Sometimes you may encounter mimic when you attempt to open a treasure chest (a trap) if your character is not Tinker. Mimic stats are based on how far the dungeon you are playing in the game. Mimic has the highest HP around 2k HP in regular story mode (Last dungeon cave level 9). However, it will become a lot stronger than any bosses when you encounter it in higher level in Another dimension world. At level around 100 in Another dimension, Mimic would have around 20k HP with 5k in all other stats. Gold & EXP given from killing it are also proportionate to its stats (with 15k HP would give around 27k gold & 40k EXP). Even though mimic has the highest stats and could easily 1-hit-KO your character (and it is very fast), there is a way to guarantee to defeat it with a right set up on your team. With the right set up (*hint*: you need 2 types of blue orbs on one character in the front), you would have around 5 turns to kill it without taking any damage. After that, you would have 4~8 turns (depending on your set up) to kill it before it wipes out your whole team one by one. Floor Boss Once the whole map is uncovered (no more uncovered spot), the map's boss which is called Floor Boss will appear. The location of the floor boss is displayed with Red Exclamation symbol on the map. Defeating floor boss is always rewarded with blue, uncommon type of red or green, or high level yellow orb(s). The number of orbs is depended on the number of monsters in the battle (e.g. one monster drops one orb). The boss monsters have much higher HP than monsters on the map. Theirs stats are also a bit higher as well. Your characters would be ready to take on the boss if they can easily take on the second set of monsters on the map. Boss Boss monsters are strong. They could be weaker or stronger than the Floor Boss. Usually boss monsters are blocking a treasure chest, path, or event item behind them. Only the last floor in the last dungeon has more than 1 boss (one is blocking Orichalcum ore and the other is the final boss). = **spoiler** : The final boss has 4 forms and you will fight through it all at once (no break). The last form has about 6k HP. It can attack twice. Watch out for "Breath of Cooling" which will remove all buffs from your team. =